Scoobra Kadoobra
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. When the Mystery Machine stumbles upon a forest kingdom, they end up trying to save a princess all the while trying to avoid the first ghost from the Chest of Demons. Some minor Shaggy/Velma along with a major Fred/Daphne moment in Chapter 3. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Our story begins with Scooby Doo and his world famous ghost chasing friends driving through a lush forest; in the front seat of the gang's van: the crimson and black painted Mystery Machine, the unofficial leader of the group Fred Jones skillfully maneuvers the vehicle way along the twisting, winding path flanked by dozens of broken trees and numerous strange looking plants as the rest of Mystery Inc. looks on; however at the moment the six members of Mystery Inc. are unaware of the impending danger that is about to befall them in the form of the first of the thirteen ghosts from the sinister Chest of Demons.

While sitting in the passenger's seat Daphne notices that the crystal ball on the dashboard is beginning to glow, the crystal is projecting a picture of Mystery Inc.'s warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul into the vehicle; Vincent has been helping the gang track down the 13 Ghosts that Shaggy, Scooby and Velma accidentally released from the Chest of Demons and at the moment looks like he is ready to present the group of ghost chasers with some pertinent information.

"Hello Mr. Van Ghoul, what's up?" addressed Daphne.

"Plenty, according to my equipment here in the castle you are closing on the territory of one of the thirteen ghosts from the Chest of Demons" said Vincent.

"Fantastic, which one?" asked Fred still keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's Maldor the Malevolent, the master of black magic from the dark ages" Vincent explained

"Anything important we should know about him?" Velma asked.

"Yes, Maldor has weaved his magic to transform every living being in the forest into his minions to help him in his sinister plans; every tree, every plant and every animal that resides in the area that you driving through right now has been given a taste of his wicked spells " replied Vincent.

"How could someone turn an entire forest full of trees and plants, not to mention all the animals and creatures of the forest evil anyway and why would he want to do something like that?" Velma wondered.

"Because he has turned this entire area upside down in his attempt to locate the Wonder Wand of Zagras," replied Vincent.

"What exactly is the Wonder Wand and why does Maldor want it?" Fred asked.

"It is a magical item whose mystic energy would make Maldor all powerful; he could rule the world!" Vincent replied with some urgency in his voice.

"Jeepers, than we better keep a look out for him and for the Wonder Wand" Daphne said.

"Right Daphne and thanks for the warning Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred commented.

So the Mystery Machine continued on its way through the forest, meanwhile back in his castle the evil wizard sat on his throne and was pleased about his momentary good fortune.

"All of my plans are proceeding exceedingly well so far" Maldor gloated as he looked over at a large stone pedestal with a glass top, laying on a soft surface underneath the glass was a woman dressed in medieval style clothing; the woman looked to be asleep and was not moving, nor would she for several hundred years to come.

"I certainly hope you are enjoying your slumber Princess Esmeralda, for you will not be awaking from it any time soon, to think if you had just given me what I wanted: namely the Wonder Wand of Zagras, then I wouldn't have had to place you under the sleep of the centuries; sometimes I wish I hadn't put you to sleep, because then you would have been able to witness your beloved forest become a place of pure evil thanks to my magic" the wizard remarked, with a crooked smile on his face.

As he turned to look at his crystal once again he saw something distressing, what he saw was the Mystery Machine continuing through the forest; Maldor then sneered at the possibility of visitors in his forest and decided to do something about it.

"So it appears that there are mortals in my forest, apparently these fools believe that they can travel through my forest undaunted; well I shall soon fix that and take care of them as well!" the wizard declared as he prepared to spring a sinister surprise in Scooby and company.

Back in the forest the Mystery Machine continued on its way still unaware of the horrible fate about to befall the members of Mystery Inc.

"According to the map we should be right here" Velma said pointing to an area of a piece of yellowed parchment paper which was taped to the wall of the back of the Mystery Machine.

Suddenly the map burst into yellow flames and an evil face materialized in it. Seeing whose face it was caused Velma and Flim Flam to slowly step backwards over to where the rest of the gang were sitting with a shocked look on each of their faces.

"Maldor!" Velma shrieked.

"Come and get me if you can mortals!" Maldor sneered; as suddenly as his face had appeared on the gang's map, his face disappeared just as fast.

"Like that was really creepy!" Shaggy remarked with a gulp.

"Oh that Maldor is nothing but a flash in the pan" Flim Flam remarked.

"Jinkies, more like a flash in the van" Velma added.

Seeing the face of the gang's wicked foe caused the canine member of the group to become scared out of his wits, so he decided to leave the Mystery Machine.

"Rhat roes rit!" Scooby remarked as he pulled a cord at the top of the vehicle.

The van stopped and Scooby ran into the forest; while the rest of the gang ran out of the Mystery Machine and followed the Great Dane to try and track him down.

"Wait Scooby, come back!" Fred called out.

Scooby suddenly stopped running and looked around at the various trees; they were certainly different from the usual run-of-the-mill trees that you would usually see in a typical forest; the gang could also see that these trees were quite menacing and quite wicked as well.

"Wow, I guess Vincent wasn't kidding around when he said that this was now a forest of pure evil" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, all the more reason why we should stick together and not split up to try and look for clues" Fred explained.

"Like Fred, Scooby and I couldn't agree with you more; let's not split up" Shaggy replied.

"Reah ret's stick rogether" Scooby added.

"I guess Fred's right, besides we don't know who or what we'll run into in this creepy forest" Daphne remarked.

"Well by the looks of these creepy woods, I sure hope we don't run into any trolls, dragons, goblins, ghosts or any other weird characters or creatures" Velma added.

"Don't worry gang, I seriously doubt there's any chance of us running into anything remotely scary" Fred commented.

Unfortunately for the blond unofficial leader of Mystery Inc., he and his mystery solving friends were indeed going to come face to face with some rather unpleasant creatures of the forest including the wicked sorcerer whose magic transformed the area that the gang were currently in from a pleasant place into something that a fairy tale hero would have to conquer to save a damsel in distress or a princess.

While Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Flim Flam continued to explore the strange forest, the evil wizard Maldor peered into his magic crystal and as he did so he saw Scooby and company attempting to find his castle.

"So those meddling mortals intend to capture me, well after I'm through with them they'll wish they were never born!" Maldor laughed in a sickening manner.

The sinister wizard pointed into his magic crystal and after a few seconds saw that the trees surrounding the group of teenage sleuths and their canine companion were about ready to reach out and grab them.

As Shaggy and Scooby were standing with the rest of the gang, two of the trees that flanked the road that led into the strange forest uprooted themselves from their spots in the forest and began coming closer and closer to the Great Dane and friends; one of the trees reached it's branches towards the cowardly teen sleuth and was touching his shoulder when he spoke up.

"Hey Scoob, like could you quit messing around" Shaggy commented.

"Rhy Rhaggy?" Scooby wondered.

"Like I don't think now is a good time to put your paw on my shoulder" Shaggy replied.

"Rut Rhaggy, ry rand risn't ron rour rhoulder" Scooby explained.

"Scooby, if you're paw isn't on my shoulder then whose hand is on my shoulder?" Shaggy wondered.

Shaggy turned around and saw that one of the sinister trees had one of its branches on Shaggy's shoulder, while yet another tree had one of its branches on the cowardly Great Dane's shoulder; naturally the cowardly pair saw this development and decided to do what they usually did during a situation like this: they ran as fast as they could, after running for a few moments the pair passed Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam who were wondering what their colleagues were up to.

"Hey Shag and Scoob, would you guys hold on for a second!" Fred called out.

Shaggy and Scooby stopped in their tracks, but only for a few moments so that they could let the rest of the gang in on what was going on.

"Like what's up Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"That's what we wanted to know" Fred wondered.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you were running in the 100 yard dash, what were you running from any way?" Daphne asked.

"Like a couple of monster trees and we've got to hide from them" Shaggy explained.

"Reah ronster rees" Scooby added.

"Hmm, this sounds like the work of Maldor and it sounds like he's found out that we're in his forest" Velma remarked.

"Like all the better reason to leave this creepy forest right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, ret's rplit!" Scooby replied.

"Sorry you two, but we're not leaving this forest until we find Maldor's castle and the Wonder Wand of Zagras" Fred explained.

"Like why not?" Shaggy asked.

"Because you two, like Mr. Van Ghoul said: if we don't find that Wonder Wand before Maldor does he could have enough power to take control of the world, so we have to stop him before he has a chance to find it" Velma replied.

"But like you guys heard what Mr. Van Ghoul said, he's a master of black magic and he could transform anything in this forest into something that might help him find us, so why bother?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, it's our duty to Mr. Van Ghoul and to the world to stop Maldor and the other twelve ghosts before they do irreversible harm to the world we live in; because if we don't the planet Earth wouldn't be a safe place to live for man, woman or beast" Velma replied.

"Like when you put it that way Velma, it makes me feel a little better" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rhat roesn't reem ro rad" Scooby replied.

"Good to hear it guys, now let's continue to see if we can find our way out of this creepy forest" Velma stated.

"Right like except for one thing" Shaggy said.

"What's that Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"We don't have any idea where we are, or in what direction we should look for Maldor" Shaggy stated.

"If that's a problem, why don't we just check our compass to see where we are?" Daphne asked.

"Like that does make sense actually" Shaggy replied.

"Thank you Shaggy" Daphne remarked.

"Shaggy's right; that is a good idea, so who has it?" Fred asked.

"I think I have it" Flim Flam chimed in.

"Well Flim Flam where are we?" Velma wondered.

"Well, according to this; we're hopelessly lost" Flim Flam said.

"Maybe Vincent Van Ghoul knows where we are" Daphne remarked.

"Let's try and contact him" Velma remarked.

"Good idea Velma" Fred replied.

Fred took out the Crystal Ball that Vincent had given them and tried to reach Mr. Van Ghoul.

"Calling Vincent Van Ghoul, calling Vincent Van Ghoul" Fred said as he rubbed the top of the crystal; at first the reception was quite hazy but it became much clearer.

Fred looked into the crystal to see if he could indeed reach Vincent but instead saw a small sign.

"Out to Lunch? Oh great now what are going to do?" Fred bemoaned.

"Like maybe Vincent had the right idea, come on Scoob let's go have a picnic" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, reah; a ricnic!" Scooby replied happily.

Shaggy and Scooby were about ready to walk into the forest when Velma quickly ran over to them; the bespectacled teen then placed a hand on the cowardly teen's shoulder in an attempt to talk some sense into the perpetually hungry and perpetually cowardly duo.

"Guys, maybe having a picnic isn't such a good idea; besides you heard what Vincent said, Maldor's magic has made this forest evil, and who knows what creatures inhabit this place; plus if Maldor used his magic, we may not want to find out what's here" Velma said attempting to stop her friends from walking into a situation that they may not get out of.

"Relax Velma, I don't see any evil creatures here so far, how about you Scoob?" Shaggy continued.

"Rope, ro revil reatures rere" Scooby replied, quite sure of himself.

"Well I still think I should I join you two to make sure nothing happens" Velma commented.

"Sure Velma, the more the merrier I always say" Shaggy replied.

Shaggy and Scooby walked over to an area of the forest that as yet hadn't been affected by Maldor's evil magic, naturally followed close behind by Velma; the two of them then laid down a blanket on the green grass and pulled out a picnic basket with all sorts of food in it.

As Shaggy and Scooby began to make their sandwiches the two of them began to hum a delightful little melody; Velma still a bit nervous that her friends had decided to have a picnic in a haunted forest, found herself watching the group's surroundings like a hawk as Shaggy and Scooby prepared to begin eating.

Meanwhile, back in Maldor's castle the evil wizard looked into his magic crystal and was disgusted by what he was seeing.

"What's this? There is a part of the forest that my magic hasn't affected yet and not only that there are mortals in my forest; well, I'll teach those mortals that life is no picnic!" the sinister wizard growled as he once again pointed his finger into the crystal.

While Shaggy and Scooby Doo were eating their sandwiches, the three of them were unaware that Maldor's magic was beginning to affect some of the trees in the forest; the trees were beginning to suddenly change from green and leafy to brown and brittle; the trees' limbs were beginning to look like those of a nightmarish monster, something that would feel more at home in a fairy tale forest or in a child's bad dream as opposed to the forest where Scooby and company currently were in, in addition to that all of the fruit that had been growing on the trees had begun to wither and fall off; the trees had now become completely evil and were about ready to grab the trio where they sat.

One of the trees reached it's now monster limbs out and took hold of Scooby's shoulder; the canine's cowardly master looked over and saw the tree trying to grab him, and as he did so he gasped and tried to alert Scooby of his situation.

"Scooby, l-l-look!" Shaggy said.

"Rhat's wrong Raggy?" Scooby asked.

Velma looked over as well to see what Shaggy had seen and also decided to attempt to warn the Great Dane of the impending danger.

"Scooby, I think what Shaggy means is look behind you!" the bespectacled girl said with a gasp.

The canine looked behind him and saw the evil trees trying to reach out to grab him; Scooby yelped and along with Shaggy and Velma began running away from the trees, all the while hoping that the foliage wouldn't catch up to the trio of ghost chasers.

As the trio ran back towards where Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and the Mystery Machine was, Fred could see the rest of the gang coming towards them and asked them what was going on.

"What's the matter with you three?" Fred wondered.

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost" Daphne replied.

"Worse than a ghost; we saw a whole bunch of trees and they're after us" Velma explained.

"Trees? Oh come on you guys, there's nothing scary about trees" Fred remarked.

"Roh no?" Scooby commented as he pointed towards the strange plants.

The gang's cowardly Great Dane was now pointing to what the three of them had been running from; undaunted, the evil trees began to approach the gang and the blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. could see why the trio of sleuths were attempting to make a hasty exit.

"You guys were right, those trees look pretty mean to me," Fred said.

"Come on gang, let's see if we can ditch those monster plants" Daphne replied.

"Right, let's get out of here" Fred commented.

The six of them began to run away from the wicked plant life as fast as their feet and paws could carry them; although, after running for about five minutes the gang saw a familiar crimson colored vehicle, however Velma realized what the vehicle was, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh, now we're in for it" the bespectacled sleuth commented.

"Like why's that Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Because I think we just went in a large circle, which means we're lost again" Velma replied.

"Oh, like that can't be good" Shaggy added.

"Reah, rhis is really bad" Scooby remarked.

"Oh come on you two it's not that bad, after all it could be worse" Velma commented.

"Like, how could things get any worse; we're already lost in a creepy forest, being chased by creepy plants and trees, plus there's an evil wizard on the loose; after all that, how could things get any worse then they are now?" Shaggy asked.

As soon as Shaggy finished his statement, the cowardly teen was about to get his answer; because he and the rest of the gang began to hear a strange growling noise coming from behind them, Scooby and company then looked behind them and saw that two of the tree creatures were attempting to grab them.

"Zoinks! Like do those plants ever give up?" Shaggy wondered aloud with a gasp.

"I don't know, but I think we better get out of here before we become plant food!" Velma said with a shriek.

"Right, come on gang!" Fred declared.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam ran away from the pair of trees as fast as their feet could carry them; they had been running for about five minutes when they reached the edge of a riverbank and the group of ghost chasers found themselves unable to advance further, as well as at the mercy of the sinister plants that were chasing them.

"Jeepers, now what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"Simple, we build a raft and escape from those creeps" Flim Flam replied.

"But how? We don't have a raft, and we sure can't go back to the Mystery Machine to get one" Fred remarked.

"Who needs the Mystery Machine when you've got someone who can pull a raft out of his hat, or his sweatshirt to be exact" Flim Flam responded.

With that the young boy pulled several inflatable rubber tubes out of his sweatshirt pocket, he handed a few of them over to Scooby Doo while keeping a few of them for himself; the Great Dane wondered what he was going to do with the rubber pieces, until a light bulb went off above his head.

"Roh, ri ret it" Scooby commented.

"Right Scooby, we can use these rubber pieces for the raft; let's start blowing them up" Flim Flam replied.

So Flim Flam and Scooby began blowing up the rubber tubes that the young boy had brought out; after a few minutes the pair had successfully inflated enough tubes to compose a raft that would successfully hold six people, then the young boy and the Great Dane put the raft in the water, and after that Scooby and company headed into the water and into the raft.

After getting into the raft the six investigators began paddling through the strange river, all the while noticing the evil plant life and foliage that flanked the waterway; this naturally caused Velma to cling to Shaggy and Scooby in fear, all three of which looked somewhat frightened at the strange creatures of the forest, while Daphne found herself clinging to Fred and Flim Flam in fear who also looked pretty terrified of the creatures as well.

"Jeepers, those plants look like they're ready for their daily meal" Daphne remarked in a voice filled with dread.

"Yeah, I just hope those plants aren't carnivores and don't like ghost chasers" Fred replied.

"Well if we don't provoke them, then they won't try and catch us or try and eat us or anything like that" Velma added.

"Like d-don't worry, I won't provoke them at all, nor do I plan to" Shaggy replied nervously.

"Reah, rhose rlants are rary" Scooby added.

The small yellow rubber raft continued floating down the strange river, for the moment it looked like the worst was over for Scooby and company, but as usual they were wrong; because about twenty feet in front of them was something that the group wished they didn't see.

"Zoinks like look at that!" Shaggy shrieked, pointing to a large nearby waterfall.

"Uh oh, I see it too, not only that but it looks like we're headed right for it, hang on everybody!" Fred declared.

Scooby and company found themselves hanging onto the raft for dear life as they headed straight for the falls and after a few moments, plunged right down the waterfall into a small lake below; the gang literally made a huge splash as they landed safely in the small lake, the group of investigators breathed a huge sigh of relief as they got out of the water and shook the water from their clothes.

"Phew, I am I glad that's over" Fred remarked.

"No kidding, at least we didn't drown after experiencing that waterfall" Daphne added.

"I wonder if Maldor was somehow involved with this?" Velma wondered.

"Like I don't know and I don't want to find out" Shaggy replied.

"Well whatever or whoever was responsible for our near drowning, let's forget about it and try and find a way out of this forest and hopefully towards Maldor's castle" Fred explained.

"There's only one problem" Velma replied.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"We don't know where Maldor's castle is" Velma explained.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Van Ghoul" Daphne commented.

"Good idea Daphne, Flim Flam go ahead and contact him" Fred remarked.

So Flim Flam reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the Crystal Ball that Vincent Van Ghoul had given them; the young boy placed his hands atop the crystal and was hoping that he could reach the warlock.

"Calling Vincent Van Ghoul, come in Vincent Van Ghoul" the young boy remarked.

"Yes, what is it?" Vincent asked.

"Mr. Van Ghoul its Fred, we have a bit of a problem; we're trying to find Maldor's castle but we don't know where we are" the blond teen explained.

"Not to mention we were almost drowned in a waterfall trying to escape his evil creature plants and trees" Daphne added.

"I know; you know you need to be careful with the crystal; if it had gotten wet, it would have shorted out and I would not have been able to contact all of you" Vincent explained' with a somewhat displeased tone in his voice.

"Sorry Vince, we'll try and be careful next time" Flim Flam replied.

"Well see that you do, now as for Maldor's castle try that direction" Vincent said as he pointed his finger out of the crystal towards a creepy looking area which led to a large hill; in the distance, atop the hill was a large and sinister looking castle.

"I guess that's the way we should go then" Velma remarked.

"Jeepers, that place looks like something out of a fairy tale; I just don't hope we don't run into any dragons, ogres or trolls" Daphne replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Daphne, those things only exist in fairy tales; on second thought we better be careful" Fred remarked.

"Yes, I would suggest that you six watch your step, because if you are captured then the thirteen ghosts from the Demon Chest could be set loose and no one in the world will be safe" Vincent explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Van Ghoul, we'll be careful" addressed Velma.

With that Vincent Van Ghoul's picture disappeared from the crystal and the gang continued their journey towards Maldor's castle, hoping that they wouldn't encounter any other evil surprises like the waterfall and the evil creature plants, as well as the tree creatures; after walking for a few more minutes the saw that they had another visitor, as a small white rabbit began hopping towards Scooby and company; Velma saw the small rabbit and reached down to pet it, only as she would discover, there wouldn't be much time to enjoy the small animal's company.

"Aww, what a cute little rabbit" the bespectacled teen commented as she picked up the small animal and softly petted its white fur.

"Velma, like are you sure that's a good idea?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, you heard what Vince said; Maldor's magic has probably affected this rabbit just as it's affected the rest of the forest" Flim Flam added.

"Oh don't be silly you guys, there's nothing to be afraid of, after all it's just a bunny rabbit" Velma commented.

At that exact moment the evil wizard Maldor appeared behind a nearby tree, the sorcerer then pointed one of his bony fingers directly at the small rabbit and suddenly the diminutive creature began to feel the evil wizard's spell as his body began to grow larger, almost to the size of a human being which caused Velma to softly drop the animal onto the soft grassy ground.

"J-Jinkies!" the bespectacled sleuth said with a surprised tone in her voice.

"What's wrong Velma?" Fred asked.

"Th-the rabbit is becoming a huge reptilian creature, just look!" the bespectacled teen said pointing her finger towards the now growing rabbit.

The rest of Mystery Inc.'s eyes moved towards the rabbit, which had somehow grown several hundred feet and had somehow become a large dark green and very frightening genuine dragon.

Scooby and company stood cowering at the sight of the immense, scaly, fire-breathing creature; Mystery Inc. nervously backed up, hoping that the dragon wouldn't turn them into extra crispy ghost chasers and really hoping that the dragon didn't decide to make them his lunch.

"Jeepers, that creepy dragon has us cornered; now what are we going to do?" Daphne wondered.

"Like why don't we split before he decides to turn us into the special at KFC" Shaggy replied.

"Actually Shaggy, in this case you're right" Fred responded.

"Like I am?" the cowardly teen commented, with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, then maybe we can find a place to think of a plan to deal with that dragon" Fred replied.

So Scooby and company began running just as fast as their respective feet and paws could carry them trying to elude the fire-breathing reptilian beast; the young adult detectives, their younger friend and their canine had been running for several minutes when they noticed that the dragon wasn't following them; the gang decided to stop for a few minutes and was able to catch their respective breaths.

"Jinkies, that dragon could probably run track in the next Olympics, he's pretty quick" Velma remarked.

"Like yeah, I thought we would were going to be roasted to a crisp by that creepy fairy tale creature" Shaggy replied.

"Well one thing's for sure, I guess he doesn't believe he's only supposed to be found in fairy tale stories" Daphne responded.

"I guess that's not stopping him from trying to fricassee us" Fred added.

"What are we going to do now that we know that dragon is around, not to mention he'll certainly try and chase us down and attempt to cook our geese" Flim Flam replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, somehow we've got to flush out that dragon again and try and capture him, then hopefully we can make our way to Maldor's castle and start looking for that wonder wand before he finds it" Fred explained.

"Like are you crazy Fred, that thing's still trying to cook us and you want to flush him out?" Shaggy asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I know it sounds crazy Shag but it's the only way, now come on gang" Fred declared.

So with that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam began walking through the forest once again, this time hoping that they would be able to flush out the fire-breathing monster; after walking for a few more minutes the gang began hearing an all too familiar sound, which meant that the blond teenage leader of the group's idea was working.

"Like I think I hear that dragon again" Shaggy said with a gulp.

"Good, keep walking and if we're lucky he'll try and catch us" Fred replied.

"Like if we're lucky he won't try and catch us" Shaggy commented.

The strange sound got louder and louder until Shaggy start to feel someone or something breathing down or rather on his neck; suddenly the cowardly teen turned around and the gang saw the large, green, scaly, fire-breathing dragon right in front of him, ready to pounce.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled.

"Well Freddie, looks like we found him!" Daphne replied as she and the rest of the group turned around to see the fire-breathing creature standing right in front of their faces.

The sight of a horrible fire-breathing dragon would usually cause any person or dog, no matter how brave they were to gasp in fear, or wish they had full life insurance coverage or go over their last will and testament; however Scooby Doo and company were standing right in front of the horrible beast, not moving at all, as a matter of fact the four teenage sleuths, their young companion and their Great Dane were thinking of a way to defeat the creature.

"Ok Fred, like now that we've got that dragon's attention, what do we do?" Shaggy asked.

"We've got to think of a way to douse that dragon's fire permanently" Fred replied.

"Right and I think I have an idea on how we can do it" Flim Flam remarked.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you guys but first we should huddle up" Flim Flam replied.

"OK" responded Fred.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby joined Flim Flam in a huddle; the six of them began whispering a somewhat convoluted plan to stop the Dragon.

After the plan was explained, the gang broke their huddle; however one of the group's members shook his head, convinced that the idea wouldn't work.

"Like that has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard" Shaggy commented.

"Have you got a better idea?" asked Velma.

"Sure, I've got about a hundred great ideas, but most of them probably wouldn't work in this situation" Shaggy replied.

"Ok gang, now that we've taken care of that let's put Operation Dragon Extinguisher into motion" Fred explained.

The gang then walked and Flim Flam then walked over to where the dragon was, only now each member of Mystery Inc., even Scooby were wearing fire fighter outfits.

"OK fella, where's the fire?" Flim Flam asked.

The Dragon stood there with a bewildered look on his face, wondering what was going on; after a few moments he realized that he was being tricked and once again roared and breathed fire towards the group of ghost chasers.

"Zoinks, like somebody should report that creep to Smokey the Bear!" Shaggy exclaimed in horror.

"Gang, something tells me Shaggy has the right idea, let's get out of here!" Fred responded.

As Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby began to head back towards the Mystery Machine; they noticed that one of their members was absent.

"Flim Flam!" Daphne gasped.

Flim Flam was still standing in front of the dragon, only now he was brandishing a large fire hose, he aimed it right at the dragon and this time as the beast began roaring and breathing fire Flim Flam turned the hose on at full blast.

Luckily for Flim Flam the water managed to extinguish the dreadful Dragon's fire before it could reach the rest of the gang.

Shocked that his fire had been extinguished the Dragon quickly retreated, meanwhile Scooby and company smiled as the horrible monster left and the group of ghost chasers celebrated the conquering of the gruesome creature.

"Flim Flam, you did it! You stopped the Dragon!" Velma exclaimed happily.

"Thank You Velma, I was more than happy to do it" Flim Flam replied.

"Well now that we're rid of that Dragon, we can figure out where we are and how we can get to Maldor's castle" Fred remarked.

"Well, unless my glasses deceive me, we should probably head in that direction" Velma said pointing to an area of the forest that was filled with broken trees and broken branches in addition to the dark foreboding sky above them.

"Like how can you tell?" Shaggy asked.

"Because that certainly looks like a place where an evil wizard would be living" Velma replied.

"Then that must be the direction that his castle is in, come on gang" Fred commented.

The gang then walked down a long, winding trail that lead to the castle; after several minutes the gang found themselves in front of the creepy looking castle and prepared to enter, that is until the group heard someone speaking which caused the gang to freeze right in their tracks.

"Hey, you kids; what are you doing here?" bellowed a strange voice.

The gang heard this strange voice and wondered where it was coming from; suddenly two large humanoid rats dressed in red uniforms and carrying what looked like weapons of some kind began approaching.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"Jeepers!" Daphne added.

"Like, who are those guys?" Shaggy wondered.

"I don't know, but maybe we can figure a way out of this" Fred remarked.

The two strange rat like creatures were now standing right in front of Scooby and company; while the two rats looked at the gang, Fred was still attempting to formulate a plan to get into the castle; the blond teen's thoughts were interrupted however when one of the creatures spoke up, attempting to get the group's attention.

"I repeat, what are you kids doing here?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh well we, we were taking a walk in this area" Velma explained.

"And like we decided to have a picnic too" Shaggy replied.

"But when we tried to leave the forest, we got lost and we've been trying to figure our way out" Daphne remarked.

"A likely story" said one of the rats.

"But it's true" Fred replied.

"I think we know exactly what you are," remarked the other rat.

"You do?" Daphne asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, you six are trespassers!" one of the rats said,

"And we know what to do with trespassers, don't we?" one of the rats asked the other one.

"Like you could take us out for Pizza" Shaggy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

"Silence, I think our master will know exactly what to do with you; now march!" bellowed one of the rats.

The rats pointed their silver weapons at the gang as they led them towards the castle.

"Alright, alright you don't have to point those things at us we'll go" Fred said nervously.

The two humanoid rat guards led Mystery Inc. across the drawbridge which spanned a large moat and led directly into Maldor's lair; the gang nervously wondered what he was going to do with them and if they would ever leave the strange castle alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being led into the evil wizard Maldor's castle, the gang found themselves in a strange room that looked like something out of an old horror movie; Scooby and company studied the room and noticed a large throne like chair made of stone at the front of the room, in which sat a menacing looking black figure with two white horns growing out of his head, messy light brown almost tan colored hair and wearing what looked to be a long black and purple cape.

"That must be Maldor" Daphne whispered to Fred.

"Yeah, he certainly doesn't look too happy to see us" Fred replied with a whisper.

Maldor stood up from his throne and stared at Scooby and company; he sneered as he prepared to figure out what to do with the Mystery Inc. gang, but whatever he was planning one thing was for sure: the gang wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Maldor wondered, as he looked at the group of ghost chasers similar to how a lion or other predator would look at its prey.

"It looks like have some prisoners and what look to be mortals as well" the wizard added as a twisted smile could be seen on his lips.

"P-prisoners?" Shaggy gulped.

"Yes, now before I pass sentence on the prisoners what do you have to say for yourself?" Maldor asked.

"Plenty, we haven't committed any crime or anything" Fred remarked.

"Yes all we did was get lost in your forest and we've been trying to figure a way out" Daphne added.

"Yes, you have no right to keep us here, we have our rights" Velma commented.

"Like speak for yourself Velma, this creep looks like he wants to have us for dinner" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

Fred, Daphne and Velma along with Flim Flam all began talking at once still trying to get Maldor to let them leave; however after a few moments Maldor sneered and held out his hand, signifying for them to stop.

"Silence!" Maldor bellowed.

"Jinkies, I think we might be in for it now" Velma remarked with a gulp.

Fred and Daphne stood next to each other shivering with fright at the strange wizard, Shaggy and Velma were doing exactly the same thing as the four teenagers, Flim Flam and Scooby saw Maldor sitting in his throne like chair, thinking; finally after a couple minutes the strange creature spoke once again, for he had decided the gang's fate.

"I think I know exactly what to do with you six," he said.

"Like something tells me we're about to find out what he's planning and something tells me it won't be pleasant" Shaggy replied.

The evil wizard then ordered the two humanoid rodent guards to approach Scooby and company; the strange creatures then led Mystery Inc, to a dark and gloomy looking dungeon, after that Maldor and the two rats locked the door of the dreary prison leaving Scooby and company to wonder what was going to happen to them.

"Alright, just what exactly do you plan to do with us you creep?" Fred asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Very simple, I am going to lock you meddlers in that dungeon until my work is complete and I find the Wonder Wand of Zagras" Maldor responded laughing evilly.

"How long will that be?" Velma asked.

"As long as it takes; then I shall use the wand to destroy the world starting with you!" he bellowed; afterwards he laughed evilly and then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Velma sat in the corner of the dungeon petting Scooby softly; the bespectacled teen frowned as she wondered how in the world Mystery Inc. would get out of this situation.

"Jinkies, I sure wouldn't like to stay in this miserable dungeon the rest of my life" Velma remarked in a depressed sounding voice.

"Like that makes two of us Velma" Shaggy replied.

"There has to be some way out of here; maybe there's a secret passage or a secret switch or something," Fred thought.

"You can look all you want, because there is no way out of here," said a strange voice.

The gang looked around the room and saw an older man sitting in the corner wearing a light blue hat, light blue cloak; he had a long gray beard and was wearing glasses.

"Who are you, sir?" Velma asked.

"My name is Zagras the Wizard," he explained.

"Zagras? Then it's your Wonder Wand that Maldor is after" Fred remarked.

"Correct, I wouldn't tell him where the wand was hidden so he locked me inside this horrible dungeon" Zagras replied.

"But why does Maldor want this Wonder Wand so bad anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Very simple, for you see in the right hands the Wonder Wand fills the world with beauty and life; but in evil hands it causes doom and destruction," Zagras explained.

"Jinkies, that must be why Maldor wants it" Velma replied.

"Correct young lady; if Maldor got his hands on my Wonder Wand he would have enough power to destroy the entire world" Zagras replied.

"Jeepers, one thing still puzzles me though" Daphne wondered.

"What's that Daphne?" Fred asked.

"The forest and this castle weren't always this way, what on earth could have happened to cause all this?" Daphne thought.

"I can answer that my dear; this castle and forest once was the domain of Princess Esmeralda" Zagras explained.

"Jeepers, a real princess?" Daphne asked with a half smiling and half curious look on her face.

"Yes, Maldor assumed that she had the Wonder Wand; so he tried to get it from her but she refused to tell him where it was, as a result Maldor was so angry that he placed the Princess under a sleeping spell, made the castle his headquarters and put all of the creatures and plants in the forest under his power in order for them to do his evil bidding" Zagras continued.

"Wow, that explains why those trees were chasing us earlier" Fred commented.

"And why that friendly rabbit turned into a fire breathing dragon" Daphne added.

"Now all we have to do is find a way out of here and stop Maldor" Fred remarked.

"I wish I could help you kids but I've been imprisoned in this dungeon for years and I haven't found any way to get out of here" Zagras said.

"Did you try that sign that says exit?" Flim Flam chimed in.

Zagras wiped off his glasses and looked over at where Flim Flam was pointing.

"Hmm, I've never seen that door before; I guess it is a way out" Zagras replied.

"Right, come on gang, let's open the door and get out of this dungeon," Fred said.

"Good luck in your efforts against Maldor kids, you'll need all the help you can get" Zagras remarked.

"Thank you Zagras, I sure hope we can defeat him too" Velma commented.

Fred opened the door and found that behind it was a long chute; the gang went headfirst through the door, with the main chute splitting off into three separate ones as Fred and Flim Flam went down one, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby went down yet another one while Daphne went down the last one.

Author's Notes: So this isn't the longest chapter of all time, believe me the final chapter will be a lot longer. Also, I just watched the original version of this episode last night on Boomerang and I think I did a pretty good job of making this fan fic close to the original episode, even though this does not include Scrappy, but it does include Fred and Velma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The chute that Shaggy, Scooby and Velma went down led into the kitchen, after a few minutes the three of them found themselves on the floor; Shaggy, Scooby and Velma slowly got up, brushed themselves off and looked about the room at their surroundings.

"Wow, like this sure is a creepy looking room" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, reepy" Scooby replied.

"Maybe we can do something to take our minds off this place" Shaggy commented.

"Ri now, ret's reat!" Scooby said.

"Good thinking Scooby, some food should calm our nerves" Shaggy replied.

Scooby and Shaggy began looking through the various drawers and cabinets for something to eat when Velma spoke up.

"What are you two chickens doing?" Velma asked with an impatient tone in her voice.

"Like looking for food, what else" Shaggy replied

"Hmm, that actually might be a good idea" Velma remarked.

"Like huh?" Shaggy wondered with a confused look on his face.

"Sure, maybe the Wonder Wand is hidden somewhere in here; if we can find it then there's a good chance we can use its magic in order to defeat Maldor" Velma replied.

Velma began to help Shaggy and Scooby search for the Wonder Wand; of course Shaggy and Scooby were more interested in finding something to eat than search for the wand but nonetheless she helped them search anyway.

Meanwhile the chute that Daphne went down led into Maldor's throne room; the redhead sleuth had managed to land on a stone pedestal with soft padding but as she would soon discover, it wouldn't be the best place in the world to be.

"Where am I?" Daphne thought.

"Welcome to my little slumber party" Maldor spoke up, chuckling evilly.

"So it's you!" Daphne said with a gasp.

"Yes, and here is your hostess Princess Esmeralda" Maldor said pointing to another pedestal nearby which had a woman dressed in medieval style clothing on it, her clothing was almost the same color as Daphne's; however the woman on the other pedestal was not moving.

"What have you done with her?" Daphne asked.

"She did not give me what I wanted: mainly the Wonder Wand of Zagras so I placed her under the sleep of the centuries" he replied with a sneer.

"Jeepers, that's awful!" Daphne said with another gasp.

"Yes and I trust you'll join her!" Maldor sneered while laughing menacingly.

Daphne continued to look up at the sinister wizard's face in sheer terror as she wondered just what he had in store for the beautiful redhead.

Meanwhile the chute that Fred and Flim Flam went down led into a darkened and spooky looking room.

"Where are we Fred?" Flim Flam asked.

"I don't know Flim Flam, I just wish it wasn't so dark though; I'd like to see what I'm getting myself into" Fred remarked.

"Maybe we can find a light switch, then we can figure out where we are" Flim Flam responded.

"Good thinking Flim Flam, you check along that wall and I'll check along this one" Fred explained.

"Right" Flim Flam replied.

Back in the kitchen Shaggy, Scooby and Velma continued their search for the Wonder Wand; well Velma was still searching and the cowardly pair of sleuths were fixing something to eat.

"How's the search going guys?" Velma asked.

"Like pretty good so far, how's the stew coming Scoob?" Shaggy commented.

"Retty rood" Scooby said, he tossed a few apples and potatoes into what looked like a large cauldron.

Scooby then pulled out a strange looking spoon from one of the drawers, only it didn't look like a spoon; unbeknownst to Velma and Shaggy it was in point of fact the Wonder Wand of Zagras.

Scooby still thinking it was a spoon put the Wonder Wand into the stew and took a taste; evidently he didn't like it because he decided to add some salt and pepper to it; once again he put the spoon into the cauldron but this time when he took the wand out a trunk was in it.

Seeing this Scooby gasped and began to step backwards, after that Shaggy looked over to Scooby and wondered what he was doing.

"What's the matter Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby pointed over to the cauldron and both Shaggy and Velma saw what the canine had been frightened of.

"Zoinks! An elephant!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Wait a second, Scooby let me see that spoon" Velma remarked.

Scooby handed the Velma the spoon and began examining it carefully.

"Hmm, this doesn't look like any spoon I've ever seen" Velma commented.

"Like then what is it?" Shaggy wondered.

"I've got it, this must be the Wonder Wand of Zagras; way to go Scooby you found it!" Velma exclaimed as she patted Scooby on the head.

"Like now what?" Shaggy asked.

"Here Scooby, you take the wand for safe keeping and we'll try and find a way out of here" Velma said as she handed him the Wonder Wand.

"Right" Scooby replied.

The three of them then exited the kitchen and started to walk down a dark passageway.

Meanwhile Fred and Flim Flam continued to look for a light switch but had been unable to find one as yet; suddenly Flim Flam yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey Fred I think I found something" he called.

"Good work Flim Flam I'll walk over and join you" Fred said.

He walked over to the other side of the room and stood next to the young boy.

"Hmm, it looks like a light switch; hang on I'll flip it on and we'll see where we are" Fred said.

Fred turned the light on and the both of them realized just exactly where they were, not only that but as soon as they got a look at the strange room they wished they were somewhere else.

"Uh-oh Fred, I think we're in trouble look!" Flim Flam gasped.

Fred saw the same two rat guards that had taken the gang prisoner before sleeping; luckily the pair of guards seemed to be sound sleepers.

"Flim Flam I think we should get out of here" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, that might just be a good idea" Flim Flam replied.

However before the pair had a chance to leave the two humanoid rat guards woke up and noticed the two of them.

"Hey you two, freeze!" one of the guards yelled.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Fred asked.

"Fred, I think I have an idea on how to get out of here, watch this" Flim Flam said.

"Hey guys!" he called.

"What is it?" one of the guards replied.

"Look over there" Flim Flam said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

While the two rats were looking where Flim Flam had pointed, Fred decided this was a good idea to split.

"Come on Flim Flam, while they're busy let's get out of here!" Fred explained.

"Good idea Fred" Flim Flam replied.

Fred and Flim Flam ran out of the room and into a passageway; meanwhile Velma, Shaggy and Scooby after leaving the kitchen were running in the other direction when the five of them collided with one another.

"Rello Rim Ram" Scooby said.

"Rello Rooby" Flim Flam replied.

"Like, thank goodness we're all together again and that we're all in one piece" Shaggy remarked.

"Yeah but I wonder where Daphne is?" Fred wondered aloud.

Suddenly the five of them heard a loud noise that sounded like someone screaming.

"Help! Help!" shrieked the voice.

"Zoinks, that sounds like Daphne's voice!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"That is Daphne's voice and she sounds like she's in trouble, come on gang let's find her!" Fred responded.

The gang ran as fast their feet and paws could carry them into the main foyer of the castle where Daphne was still laying on a soft cushion on a stone pedestal, with Maldor standing in front of her.

The evil wizard slowly approached the red headed woman's pedestal and began to put her under the exact same spell as Princess Esmeralda: The Sleep of The Centuries.

"Spell of Darkness, Trance So Deep, now and forever sleep!" said Maldor as he finished casting his spell.

Daphne gasped as the evil wizard's spell began to take effect on her; she gave a valiant effort to keep her eyes open but it was to no avail as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam arrived at that exact moment and found Maldor completing his spell.

"You creep, what have you done with Daphne?" Fred asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Believe me, what I've done with her will be nothing compared to what I am going to do to the five of you!" Maldor yelled as he aimed his bony finger towards the gang, out of which came a yellow laser beam and was heading right for Scooby, however because he had found the Wonder Wand the beam managed to deflect off the Wand.

"The Wonder Wand of Zagras, so that meddling Dog has the Wand!" Maldor sneered.

"Good dog, good dog, give the wand to me" the wizard remarked; naturally he was attempting to do anything to get the wand including doing a dog whistle.

Scooby shook his head and chuckled a bit as he watched Maldor try and get the wand from him, finally Maldor decided that he was finished playing around.

"Grr, I want that Wonder Wand, NOW!" Maldor growled as he took a swipe at Scooby.

Scooby ducked as he managed to avoid Maldor, but realized he couldn't avoid him for long as he began to run away from the wizard at top speed.

Meanwhile in Maldor's castle Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Flim Flam were mourning over the fact that the evil wizard had put their redheaded colleague into a deep sleep that she might not get out of.

"Poor Daphne, isn't there anything we can do for her?" Fred asked with a significant amount of sorrow in his voice.

"I don't know but we've got to do something" Velma remarked.

While the gang tried to figure out how to release Daphne from her ghastly fate, Scooby Doo was still trying to evade the evil sorcerer Maldor.

"Where are you, you blasted hound!" the wizard yelled.

Scooby looked around and found a grove of trees that had not been affected by Maldor's spell and hid behind them; for the moment the Great Dane was safe but he knew that he wouldn't be that way forever.

The wizard valiantly tried to find the Great Dane, but was unable to once again; however he knew that Scooby was still around and still was attempting to capture him and the Wonder Wand.

Inside the throne room of Maldor's castle Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Flim Flam tried everything they could think of to wake up their fallen colleague; which included trying to wake her up with an alarm clock: which didn't work, rubbing her foot with a feather: which failed as well, they even tried splashing her with a bucket of water: but even that didn't work.

"We've tried everything and we still can't wake up Daph; I hate to say it but I think Daphne might be under this spell forever" Fred said with a defeated tone in his voice.

Back outside the castle the wicked Maldor refused to give up his pursuit for the cowardly Great Dane as he continued searching for Scooby; he looked everywhere in the forest that he could think of, he looked high and he looked low but in the end Scooby was able to stay hidden.

While all of this was going on Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Flim Flam stood at the side of Daphne's pedestal with the glass enclosure now open, still hoping they could figure out someway to revive her.

"Come on Daphne wake up, I tell you what I promise I'll never complain about how much clothing you take on vacations, or how about from now on I'll be a much better leader of Mystery Inc., I'll let you drive the Mystery Machine, I'll even split us up into different teams every time we have to go look for clues during a mystery, you can even go with Shaggy and Scooby every so often or you can go with Velma if you want; if push comes to shove I'll, I'll well I'll do whatever you want do if you'll just wake up " Fred pleaded with the sleeping redhead as his eyes began to tear up, one of the tears had escaped from his eye and was now running down his cheek; Velma saw this and went over to attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry Fred, I'm sure Daphne will wake up soon; after all she's a great friend and a great fighter, I know that somehow, someway she'll wake up" Velma replied putting her hand on Fred's shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

Shaggy and Flim Flam meanwhile had ventured over to one of the castle's windows and were noticing that Scooby was giving Maldor a major headache.

"Take a look at that Shaggy, Scooby is sure driving Maldor crazy" Flim Flam commented.

"Like yeah, I sure hope old Scoob can lure Maldor into a trap so that we can catch him" Shaggy replied.

By this point Fred and Velma joined Shaggy and Flim Flam at the window, Mystery Inc. minus one marveled at Scooby's bravery as he alone faced the evil wizard; by this time Maldor now decided to make full use of his powers and grew to the size of King Kong.

The Great Dane moved as fast as his four legs could carry him in hopes of avoiding Maldor long enough so that the rest of his friends could trap him; meanwhile the evil wizard was growing increasingly angrier.

"Scooby Doo, Where Are You?" he bellowed.

The Great Dane was still trying to hide from Maldor as he continued to drive the wizard crazy; suddenly a proverbial light bulb went on and the wizard came up with what he thought was a brilliant plan to destroy Scooby once and for all.

"Wherever you are, I'll swat you like a fly!" he bellowed.

Scooby who was still holding the Wonder Wand then somehow changed into a fly; Maldor's face then became a twisted smile as he saw this.

"So you are a fly, well then I am a flycatcher!" he yelled.

Maldor began to shrink himself down from a giant sized wizard into a small horned toad in order to capture the Great Dane; Scooby saw this and quickly flew away but still had Maldor nipping at his heels trying to devour him.

In the castle the gang continued to watch this great battle of wits when Velma came up with an idea.

"Hey, Maldor's a toad now; this is our chance to catch him" Velma remarked.

"Good idea Velma, let's get the Chest of Demons and get outside quick" Fred replied.

As the Scooby fly tried to escape Maldor, the rest of the gang arrived on the scene; Shaggy quickly grabbed Scooby so he wouldn't get caught; the sorcerer then continued hopping even though Scooby was with Shaggy but unfortunately for him he leapt right into the Chest of Demons, which Velma had been holding open; after the wizard was in the Chest, Velma closed the lid securely and locked it.

"Good going gang, we captured Maldor" Fred remarked.

"Jinkies, what's going on?" Velma wondered pointing to the forest.

"Because Maldor has been captured his spell has been broken" Zagras explained, as he had joined the gang in the castle and watched along with them as everything in the forest turned back to normal.

"Now that we've captured the ghost, I guess that's wraps everything up" Velma said.

"Except for Daphne" Fred remarked.

"It's too bad that we can't do anything about her" Shaggy responded.

"There has to be something that we can do, we can't just leave her like this" replied Fred in a somewhat mournful tone.

"I know, like there's got to be something we can do to help her" Shaggy added.

"I'm afraid that nothing can be done for her or Princess Esmeralda, they are cursed with the sleep of the centuries" Zagras responded.

"I just wish there was some possible way to wake her up" Fred remarked.

"I'm afraid that the only way to wake them up would be with the kiss of a great Danish prince" Zagraz responded.

"Where are we ever going find one of those?" Flim Flam thought.

"I know," Scooby remarked.

Scooby quickly ducked out of sight, when he returned the Great Dane was clad in a green prince's outfit complete with hat and sword.

The gang noticed Scooby's sudden change in wardrobe; and a proverbial light went off as Shaggy thought of an idea.

"Hey, Scooby's a Great Dane that's pretty close" Shaggy remarked.

"I certainly hope so, good luck Scooby" Fred replied crossing his fingers.

Scooby walked over to Daphne and licked her face; her eyes opened wide as she sat up, while the rest of the gang stood by and cheered.

"Scooby, you did it! You saved me!" Daphne exclaimed happily as she hugged Scooby.

"And now for the Princess" Zagras remarked.

Scooby next walked over to Princess Esmeralda, he lifted the veil covering her face and kissed her, however the princess didn't respond in quite the same way that Daphne did.

"My prince!" the princess exclaimed.

"Ry rosh, rot to rention Ruh ro!" Scooby responded.

Princess Esmeralda was actually a Great Dane similar to Scooby, but for some reason Scooby didn't want anything to do with her; because he began to run away from the castle at top speed with the Princess trying to track him down so that she could smother him with kisses.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Zagras the Wizard all stood at the castle gates watching the princess chase after Scooby; the six of them began laughing out loud as they watched the two of them run out of sight.

Author's Notes: I fully understand that most people might find some of the dialogue in this chapter somewhat corny or sappy or even OOC in the case of Fred, however in the original version of this episode Scrappy actually shed a tear partly because he was upset that Daphne was put under a sleeping spell and that she might not have awoken from it. In my version Fred pretty much does what Scrappy did in the original episode, that is tear up because of the situation that Daphne is in; Scrappy in the original version of this episode cared as much for Daphne as Fred does for her in this version and being a good friend Velma decides to try and comfort him as he is going through a tough time.


End file.
